yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Noble Knights of the Round Table
の | romaji_name = Entaku no Seikishi | trans_name = Holy Knights of the Round Table | image = NobleKnightsoftheRoundTable-MP15-EN-UR-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Field | passcode = 55742055 | effect_types = Trigger-like, Trigger-like, Trigger-like, Trigger-like | lore = During your End Phase: You can activate each of these effects up to once per turn, depending on the total number of "Noble Knight" cards with different names in your Graveyard and/or you control; ● 3 or more: Send 1 "Noble Knight" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. ● 6 or more: Special Summon 1 "Noble Knight" monster from your hand, then you can equip 1 "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Card from your hand to that monster. ● 9 or more: Target 1 "Noble Knight" monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. ● 12: Draw 1 card. | fr_lore = Durant votre End Phase : vous pouvez activer chacun de ces effets max. une fois par tour, selon le nombre total de cartes "Chevalier Noble" de noms différents dans votre Cimetière et/ou que vous contrôlez ; ● Min. 3 : Envoyez 1 carte "Chevalier Noble" depuis votre Deck au Cimetière. ● Min. 6 : Invoquez Spécialement 1 monstre "Chevalier Noble" depuis votre main, puis vous pouvez équiper 1 Carte Magie d'Équipement "Armes Nobles" depuis votre main au monstre. ● Min. 9 : Ciblez 1 monstre "Chevalier Noble" dans votre Cimetière ; ajoutez la cible à votre main. ● 12 : Piochez 1 carte. | de_lore = Während deiner End Phase: Du kannst jeden dieser Effekte bis zu einmal pro Spielzug aktivieren, abhängig von der Gesamtanzahl der „Edler Ritter“-Karten mit unterschiedlichen Namen in deinem Friedhof und/oder die du kontrollierst; ● 3 oder mehr: Lege 1 „Edler Ritter“-Karte von deinem Deck auf den Friedhof. ● 6 oder mehr: Beschwöre 1 „Edler Ritter“-Monster als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand, dann kannst du das Monster mit 1 „Edle Waffen“-Ausrüstungszauberkarte von deiner Hand ausrüsten. ● 9 oder mehr: Wähle 1 „Edler Ritter“-Monster in deinem Friedhof; füge das gewählte Ziel deiner Hand hinzu. ● 12: Ziehe 1 Karte. | it_lore = Durante la tua End Phase: puoi attivare ognuno di questi effetti fino a una volta per turno, a seconda del numero totale di carte "Nobile Cavaliere" con nomi diversi nel tuo Cimitero e/o che controlli. ● 3 o più: Manda 1 carta "Nobile Cavaliere" dal tuo Deck al Cimitero. ● 6 o più: Evoca Specialmente 1 mostro "Nobile Cavaliere" dalla tua mano, poi puoi equipaggiare 1 Carta Magia Equipaggiamento "Nobili Armi" dalla tua mano a quel mostro. ● 9 o più: Scegli come bersaglio 1 mostro "Nobile Cavaliere" nel tuo Cimitero; aggiungi quel bersaglio alla tua mano. ● 12: Pesca 1 carta. | pt_lore = | es_lore = Durante tu End Phase: puedes activar cada uno de estos efectos una vez por turno, dependiendo de la cantidad total de cartas "Noble Caballero" con nombres diferentes en tu Cementerio y/o que controles; ● 3 o más: Manda al Cementerio 1 carta "Noble Caballero" en tu Deck. ● 6 o más: Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu mano, 1 monstruo "Noble Caballero", y después puedes equipar a ese monstruo 1 Carta Mágica de Equipo "Armas Nobles" en tu mano. ● 9 o más: Selecciona 1 monstruo "Noble Caballero" en tu Cementerio; añade ese objetivo a tu mano. ● 12: Roba 1 carta. | ja_lore = ①：自分エンドフェイズに、自分のフィールド・墓地の「聖騎士」カードの種類によって以下の効果をそれぞれ１度ずつ発動できる。 ●３種類以上：デッキから「聖騎士」カード１枚を墓地へ送る。 ●６種類以上：手札から「聖騎士」モンスター１体を特殊召喚する。その後、手札から「聖剣」装備魔法カード１枚をそのモンスターに装備できる。 ●９種類以上：自分の墓地の「聖騎士」モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを手札に加える。 ●１２種類：自分はデッキから１枚ドローする。 | ko_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Equip Spell Card | archseries = Noble Knight | supports_archetypes = * Noble Knight * Noble Arms | action = * Sends from your Deck to your Graveyard * Places cards from hand in Spell & Trap Zone * Returns from Graveyard to hand * You draw cards | summoning = Special Summons from your hand | misc = * Limited activations * Variable effects | database_id = 11202 }}